


Down by the River

by Fianna9



Series: cyber-nguruvilu and mechanaga [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Species Swap, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: For the Prowl/Jazz Halloween challenge 2019Prompt: Wild CardSummary: Jazz is frustrated by an unwelcome intruder in their territory.





	Down by the River

Hidden in the silver-reeds on the far bank, Jazz snarled at the mech camping far too close to his favorite sunning spot on the bank. He'd moved this far away from the ground-walkers to avoid further trouble with the fishermechs and travelers, and this one had the nerve to trespass without even bringing a small snack or token as a peace offering to anyone living in the obvious territorial domain.

The obnoxiously-colored pink tent was in the middle of the clearing where the titanium moosebots liked to spar during breeding cycles, and the cyber-nguruvilu viciously wished they would spontaneously show up and trample the intruder. Maybe then he'd leave and warn others away from the camping spot...or it would draw hunters wanting trophies. If only Prowl were here and not on one of his trips exploring the river and scouting out their neighbors' territorial boundaries. The mechanaga had a different way of thinking that Jazz couldn't always follow being the more instinctive of the pair.

Jazz focused his energy on the stream seeking out the connections he'd forged when he made this his territory. Slowing the stream and dropping its course to the level of a drought was taxing on him, but it would reduce the amount of fish in the waters and make it less inviting for swimming. Hopefully this display of the cyber-nguruvilu's power would cause the mech to leave and find a new campsite. If not, he'd have to take care of the problem permanently.

\---------------------

Prowl slithered along the bank, sighing as he monitored the nearly-dried riverbed dotted with deeper pools filled with fish and other aquatic lifeforms. Someone had obviously annoyed Jazz while he was gone with the predictable results, and now somewhere around here was a corpse they'd have to deal with to keep their territory secure and safe.

It was a major frustration for all intelligent supernaturals trying to survive in this increasingly modernizing world and was a primary reason he had sought out this isolated region to make his home.

Looking around he spotted the cyber-nguruvilu sunning himself on his favorite log and a scorched corpse floating in a larger pool. That was a bit different from the usual so he didn't immediately go over to greet and groom his partner.

"What happened?" he asked as he slithered over to the pool and took note of the missing head.

"He started using small explosives to fish in the pool. I pulled him in and shoved the explosive in his mouth," Jazz snarled. "Now I'll have to move as soon as they find his corpse."

"There's an alternative that might buy us some time," Prowl said as pondered the course of the river beyond their territory. "Let's take it upstream to the rapids so it will be found in a snag."

"They'll be looking for the problem above our territory because corpses don't fight the current," Jazz agreed, flicking his long tail at the idea of being left alone for once after getting rid of an intruder.


End file.
